


DAY FOUR: ALLERGIES

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY FOUR: ALLERGIESWhere Peter accidentally feeds his sister, Aria the only thing she is allergic to . . . cinnamon.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Female Character (s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	DAY FOUR: ALLERGIES

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm a really rare person who has no had any allergies in my life, so writing this is going to be interesting, so I hope I prevail!

**Ever since Aria Parker was little, she can never eat cinnamon. She was diagnosed with the allergy, at a very young age of ten years old. So, now if the food has cinnamon in it; like pie or a cookie, she can’t eat, because she will get seriously so sick, and could possibly die.**

**Even after the spider bite, Aria thought it would get rid of her cinnamon allergy, but sadly that was the only flaw with her powers.**

**That damned cinnamon allergy.**

**\---**

**Since it’s national sister’s day, Peter wanted to do something special for his younger (by five minutes) sister. And since he has no idea how to cook, Tony, Renjun, and Natasha are helping him bake cookies for Aria.**

**“Thanks for helping me do this.” Peter thanked**

**“Anything for Пауки-потомки.” Natasha said**

**Peter smiled softly.**

**“Hey, Pete, should I add cinnamon to this, to add a little bit of spice?” Tony asked Peter**

**Peter being really oblivious to the fact that his sister has a literal cinnamon allergy he says, “Yeah, sure.”**

**Oh, Peter was sure going to regret that later on.**

**\---**

**Aria was watching TV in the tower, with Rhodey, Wanda, and Steve and of course, Aria had to explain some parts to Steve because he’s *cough* old *cough*. The movie was actually starting to get good, when Peter walked in and paused the movie.**

**“Hey, what gives?” Aria asked as she crossed her arms**

**“Yeah. It was starting to get good.” Wanda agreed**

**“I just wanted to give you something, to appreciate you being my sister.” Peter said and Aria looks at him with this look of ‘You’re serious?’**

**“Is he serious?” Aria asked Tony and he nodded**

**“Yep.”**

**“Alright. What is it?” Aria asked**

**“I made you something --”**

**“Oh god, please tell me you didn’t burn the kitchen.” Aria cut off his words with a tone of worry, which made everyone laugh.**

**“No. We helped him.” Natasha said**

**Peter gave Aria the plate of cookies, and she looked up to her brother with a smile on her face.**

**“You made me cookies? Is it national sister’s day?” Aria asked and Peter nodded**

**“Yep.” Peter answered**

**Aria picked up a cookie off the plate, and she took a bite of it, and oh my god they were delicious. But there was something that had made her spidey senses just start to go off.**

**“What’s wrong, Aria?” Steve asked**

**Peter felt his spidey senses go off as well, and he was worried about what was happening with his sister.**

**“Peter. What is in this cookie?” Aria wheezed out**

**“Ummm, chocolate, caramel, cinnamon --”**

**“Cinnamon?” Aria asked cutting off Renjun’s words**

**“Yeah. Why?” Tony asked**

**“I’m allergic to cinnamon.” Aria wheezed, as she started to feel her airways start to close up.**

**Peter about felt his heart stop working.**

**“Holy shit.” Renjun cursed**

**“FRIDAY, where’s an Epi-pen?” Rhodey asked the AI, as Tony and Renjun ran to the girl who was starting to have trouble breathing.**

**‘An Epi-pen is in a drawer near the kitchen sink. I also notified Dr. Cho and Bruce.’ FRIDAY said**

**“Okay.” Tony said and he ran over to the drawer where the Epi-pen was.**

**Everyone was trying to keep Aria breathing, while Peter? Peter on the other hand, was looking down at the ground, with tears falling down his face.**

**Tony ran back over to Aria with the Epi-pen and he stuck it in her leg, and held it there for three seconds.**

**Even though the Epi-pen worked, Aria was still having trouble breathing, she was on the verge of going unconscious now.**

**‘Dr. Cho and Bruce are here.’ FRIDAY announced**

**And as of on cue, the two doctors ran in, and over to the circle of people, who were trying to help the teenager who was having trouble breathing.**

**Aria has now passed out, and her face was all puffed up, and she honest to god, looked dead.**

**Bruce and Helen got her on the gurney and they rushed her out over to the med bay in the tower.**

**Tony looked over to Peter who was still staring at the ground in sadness, and just having this immense guilt wash over him.**

**“She was allergic to cinnamon? And you had us put cinnamon in the cookies? Did you want to kill her?” Renjun asked Peter all pissed off, that his girlfriend almost died and it was all Peter’s fault.**

**“Renjun, stop.” Tony said but Renjun wasn’t going to let it slide.**

**“No. No. He almost killed his own sister! He almost killed my girlfriend! This is his fault!” Renjun yelled and he walked off, purposely bumping shoulders with Peter, as he made his way over to the elevator.**

**“I-I forgot.” Peter whispered**

**It was the truth. Peter honestly forgot that she was allergic to cinnamon. He really had thought that allergy went away, like his asthma went away, when the spider bite happened.**

**“Peter, don’t listen to him, it was an honest to god mistake. That could’ve happened to anyone.” Steve told the kid but he shook his head, and everyone in the room saw the tears rolling down his face, and they immediately felt bad.**

**“N-no. This is my fault. I should’ve known. I-I’m her brother, I should’ve known.” Peter stammered**

**Tony was about to comfort the poor boy, but Peter just ran over to the elevator, wanting to leave the tower as fast as he could.**

**_This is all my fault_ **

**\---**

**Aria woke up really confused, and really tired. She looked over to see that she was in the med bay, with an IV attached to her wrist, and she sighed softly.**

**“Oh, you’re up.” Helen came in with a clipboard in her hand**

**“Yeah. What happened?” Aria asked she can’t remember what happened to her, and what caused her to be in the med bay with an IV stuck in her arm.**

**“Well, you had an anaphylactic reaction to cinnamon --”**

**“Cinnamon. Yeah. My twin brother made me cookies for National Sisters Day, to appreciate me. The bastard really tried to kill me.” Aria said, but she said the last part as a joke.**

**“You’ve been in and out for a couple hours. But with your super healing, you got better faster than others.” Pepper told her**

**Aria looked over to see the woman in the chair next to her, and she was so confused about her surroundings that she didn’t even see her there.**

**But there was only one thing that was crossing her mind at this very moment.**

**“Where’s Peter?” Aria asked**

**“We don’t know.” Pepper said and Aria widened her eyes**

**“What? What do you mean you don’t know?” Aria asked**

**“Renjun yelled at him, and Peter took off after that.” Pepper says and Aria sighed softly**

**_He’s probably gonna be blaming himself_ **

**“I need to go find him.” Aria said and she pulled the IV out of her wrist, and stood up from the bed, which Dr. Cho and Bruce, didn’t agree with.**

**“Whoa, whoa, you need to be checked --” Dr. Cho started but Aria shook her head**

**“I’m fine, Miss. My brother is more important.” Aria said and was about to walk but Bruce stopped her**

**“I honestly think you should listen to Dr. Cho.” Bruce said to the girl**

**“Bruce. You know I like you, but please don’t test me.” Aria said and she walked out of the medbay passing Clint and Natasha as she walked out.**

**“Where’s she going? I thought she was on bed rest.” Clint said in confusion**

**“Yeah, I thought so too.” Nat said**

**“She’s looking for Peter.” Pepper replied**

**Aria walked over to the elevator and she waited impatiently when the elevator was taking it’s sweet time to open, because she was kind of in a hurry to find her brother.**

**_Where are you Peter?_ **

**\---**

**Peter was outside the tower, near a wall just bawling his eyes out. He tried to do something special for his sister, but of course he fucked that up. Just like he does everything.**

**Renjun was right. This was all Peter’s fault.**

**He should’ve known that Aria was allergic to cinnamon, but he still did it anyway.**

**He wouldn’t blame Aria if she hated him for the rest of her life, he deserves it.**

**“Peter?”**

**Peter stopped crying for a second and he looked up to see Aria standing in front of him, giving him a look of worry and confusion, but when he saw how puffy her face was, he started to sob again.**

**“Oh, Pete.” Aria whispered and she went and sat down next to him. “It wasn’t your fault.” Aria told him**

**“Yes it was!” Peter cried and she looked at him with this look of understanding, “If I didn’t forget about your allergy, I wouldn’t have told Mr. Stark to put cinnamon in the cookies, and you wouldn’t hate me -”**

**“Hate you? Who said I hate you?” Aria asked**

**“You should.” Peter sniffled and Aria just placed Peter’s head on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.**

**“I don’t. Pete, that was a mistake. Sometimes people just forget, because we’re only human. You were scared. I was scared. But, you shouldn’t blame yourself, because anyone would’ve done that, if they didn’t know about my cinnamon allergy.” Aria said**

**“I’m sorry. I messed it up.” Peter said and Aria snickered**

**“Hey, apart from the cinnamon, the cookie was actually good.” Aria said trying to light up the mood and Peter just chuckled**

**“I love you, Aria.” Peter said**

**Aria looked at her brother and she smiled softly, “Don’t get all sappy on me now, Peter.”**

**Peter laughed at her own way of her saying “I love you” back.**

**“I love you too.” Aria said quickly**

**“Alright, let’s get back to the tower, before Tony gets all dad mode on me being out of bed.” Aria said and Peter wiped away his tears as the siblings stood up from the ground.**

**“Race to the tower.” Peter said and he then bolted**

**“Hey! Cheater!” Aria yelled and she ran after him, and she could hear him laughing the whole time.**

**That damned cinnamon allergy.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly having so much fun with this!!  
> I mean, writing prompts is so damn easy I never knew how easy it was to get an idea for a prompt and just write it down,
> 
> Next prompt is: "Take Me Instead"


End file.
